


Gratefulness and Humility

by alafaye



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maudlin but happy thoughts during December.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratefulness and Humility

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 of the advent challenge and the prompt 'office party'.
> 
> Masterlist for advent fics is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/437913.html).

"So I remember a certain vet who asked me to stop by and make him look good in front of the receptionist," Steve said, smirking.

Sam groaned, head falling back. "Man, you are never going to let me live that down, are you?"

Steve shrugged, not an ounce of shame in him. What was Sam thinking, that Captain America would be all pure-apple-pie-goodness? On and off the battlefield, Steve and his Cap persona were both...there was a purity in him, true, but it somehow got mixed up with this ideal. It was a nice reminder, Sam thought, that someone who had such a pure belief in right and wrong could also be a bit of a tease and a troll and a nerd. They were, all of them, only human in the end and Sam, well, he liked knowing that he got up close and personal with someone who embodied that.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you asked me," Steve continued. "You said when we were looking for Bucky that you might not be in the right place for anything."

Sam raised an eyebrow. Much as he loved this man, there were some days when he wondered how a man so brilliant on the field could be this dense otherwise. "Are you sure you need me to answer that?"

Steve blinked, completely clueless. Not teasing, just clueless. Sam groaned and put his hand inside Steve's jacket pocket, so he could hold his hand. "Come on. Office parties wait for no man."

Steve's sigh had Sam smiling. Maybe he'd get it. Maybe.

~~~

"Bridget," the girl said brightly, holding out her hand. "Sorry. My great grandad, he fought with you once. I've always dreamed about meeting you."

Steve shrugged. It was similar to what a lot of people had been saying the last few years. It surprised him to know how many lives he had touched; it reminded him of that movie, what was it? _It's A Wonderful Life_ , that was it. Sam had sat him down to watch it the other night. Steve had felt like he had lived that movie, not just some movie magic or, as he had recently found out, actual magic. Steve _had_ died and when he woke up in this new future, he had wished he'd stayed dead. And there had been times when he thought about the what-ifs: what if he'd never been accepted into the army? What if there had never been a Dr. Erksien? What if Steve and Bucky had taken an out and gone back home after Steve had gotten him out of that Nazi camp? But then, here in the future, he'd heard so many people tell him that he'd helped their grandpa or saved their grandma. So many lives he had touched; the what-ifs faded away. 

He'd never thought much about anyone he had served with. They were all fighting for the same side, for the same battles. They were all soldiers. And when Steve and his team weren't going on missions to find and stop Hydra, he'd fought with the ground troops. Helped storm Normandy beach. Reclaimed towns in bloody battles. Been part of aid relief. So many lives and he got the chance to know that his service had done good; that men and women he had saved had gone on to have lives and children and then grandchildren. 

As he chatted with Bridget--the receptionist, of course, Steve thought wryly--he thought of Sam again. Sam had joined the Air Force against his family's wishes. None of them had served before, but Sam had a dream of doing some good, of showing people that a black man could do good work. Both of them, joining up against the wishes of the people who loved them just to prove something to themselves.

Sam joined them, giving Bridget a bright smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, hogging your man," Bridget sighed. "I see how it is. I'll just go say hi to Mel, shall I? Us single girls have to stick together after all."

Sam chuckled. "Lots of single guys here. We invited everyone who comes here anyway."

She laughed. "Not so much an office party, is it, then?"

None of them mentioned that many of the vets who had come tonight were likely going to spend Christmas alone; for them, this party was going to be the closet to a family holiday as they would get. Steve worried about them, the distance between them and civilians. Some had families who had stepped back because they joined up. Some couldn't make the trip to go visiting. Some just didn't have families. Steve was glad, though, that the office had opened up their party for them. 

Bridget left and Sam raised his eyebrows. "Noticed you getting a little glazed over. You doing okay?"

Steve smiled and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist. "Just thinking too much is all, but I'm grateful."

Sam scoffed playfully. "Grateful? The man who never asks for help, never says anything about thanks because that's just what people do, they follow him...he's feeling grateful?"

"Hey, even I can be a little humble," Steve teased. 

Sam held up his thumb and finger, showing how much humility Steve could show. They burst into laughter, drawing some looks, but none of them were rude or full of disgust. Sam said that most everyone at the VA were pleased that even Steve, the super soldier, needed the VA's help as much as they did.

Steve kissed Sam's cheek because he could. Because he wanted to and he could, right here in public. Sam huffed. "Ready to go home, Soldier?"

"Mm, base camp does sound good," Steve answered. He finished his drink. "I've a few plans in mind to show you how grateful I am."

Sam's smile softened into something more loving. "You know that I know, right? That I don't need any thanks or appreciation?"

Steve took a deep breath. "I know. That's not why I want to, though."

When Sam's face showed some understanding, Steve nodded. "Let's go home."


End file.
